


The Naming of Names

by SLynn



Series: Happy Enough [12]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-12
Updated: 2006-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLynn/pseuds/SLynn





	The Naming of Names

**Title:** The Naming of Names  
 **Author:** SLynn  
 **Fandom:** CSI  
 **Pairing:** Nick/OC  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls' on the show  
 **Season:** Five  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine – well, some are mine, just not the ones you recognize.

 **Summary:**  
Nick and Amy have a discussion in bed about the soon-to-be addition in their lives. I admit freely that this is pure, unadulterated, fluff. Takes place about a month or so after the end of 'Appreciation'.

 **Notes:**  
I’m writing this because I honestly miss writing Amy and since I’ve sworn myself off of the next installment of this monstrosity until I finish ‘Foretold’ and a few other projects, this is the best I can do for now. Thanks of course to [](http://rivensky.livejournal.com/profile)[**rivensky**](http://rivensky.livejournal.com/) and [](http://tripp3235.livejournal.com/profile)[**tripp3235**](http://tripp3235.livejournal.com/) for the rapid fire beta action. :)

Oh, and because I'm a geek, I've made a back dated entry found [HERE](http://slynn6776.livejournal.com/90038.html) where the whole series is listed and linked choronlogically. It's also in my memories. :)

And, once more because I love it so, thank you [](http://allhoneyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[**allhoneyboo**](http://allhoneyboo.livejournal.com/) for the awesome icon!

  
**The Naming of Names**

“What about Hazel?”

“Huh?”

“Hazel. What about the name Hazel?”

Nick, half asleep, turned his head and looked over at Amy. She was sitting upright in bed with that book in her hands again.

“Seriously?”

Amy shot Nick a look that denoted exactly how serious she was. It was becoming an obsession with her. He couldn’t understand what her hurry was to pick a name, they had plenty of time. He especially couldn’t understand it right now. In the middle of ‘their’ night. After they’d both put in nearly double shifts. When they should be sleeping.

“Yes seriously,” she echoed to confirm it. “It’s a nice name.”

“Sure,” he nodded, “a hundred years ago. No one names their kid Hazel anymore.”

“Yes they do.”

“No they don’t.”

“Yes they do,” she said, putting down her ‘Big Book of Baby Names’ and facing him.

“Who?” he asked, a small smile playing on his lips, as if he already knew the answer. “Who do you know that named their kid Hazel?”

“Julia Roberts.”

Nick sat up completely and let out what could either be a laugh or a sigh.

“She did.”

“I believe you but, really, Hazel?”

“I like it,” Amy said, turning back to her book and pulling the covers up closer. “It’s old fashioned. She’ll be the only Hazel in her class.”

“And probably in the school,” Nick returned. “Maybe the city. It sounds like a name for a grandmother, a great-grandmother; not a baby.”

“She won’t be a baby forever.”

“She won’t be a baby at all with a name like Hazel.”

“Okay, okay,” Amy relented. “Hazel is out. How about Jessica?”

“I have a niece named Jessica.”

Amy rolled her eyes. They’d agreed not to use a family name and Nick’s family was so large that it had eliminated half their options.

Flipping through the book randomly she began to spout out names.

“Emily?”

“Niece.”

“Caroline?”

“Sister.”

“Ashley?”

“Sister.”

“Margaret?”

“Cousin.”

“Amanda?”

“Second cousin.”

“Shannon?”

“Niece.”

“Sharon?” Amy asked, sounding desperate.

Nick just fixed her with a look like he couldn’t believe she was asking.

“What?” she asked, looking surprised. “Did I finally find one?”

“Sharon’s my mother.”

“She is?”

“Yes,” he said with a laugh, “I can’t believe you don’t remember that.”

“It’s a lot to remember,” she admitted, feeling a bit guilty that she couldn’t even recall his mother’s name.

“Don’t worry,” he assured her, “you’ll get use to it.”

Amy nodded and began to silently peruse her book again.

“So why aren’t you looking for boy’s names?” Nick asked instead of trying to get back to sleep.

“I don’t know,” Amy answered, not looking up.

“Do you have one in mind?”

“No.”

“So if we have a boy we’re just going to make up one on the spot?”

“We’re not having a boy.”

“What?” he asked, sitting up straighter and giving her the look she’d given him earlier.

“We’re not.”

“You can’t know that yet.”

Amy said nothing, just kept flipping through her book.

“We haven’t done an ultrasound yet and you turned down the triple screen so…”

“So,” she said, seeing he wasn’t going to be dissuaded, “I just know it. I can tell. We’re having a girl.”

“Just like that?”

“Yes,” she said in the exact same tone as she used to give out DNA results.

“And if you’re wrong?”

“Well, I thought you’d want your son to be named after you.”

“You’d want to name him Nicholas?” he asked in return.

“First off, he is a she,” Amy replied firmly, “and yes. Why not? Our son, when we have one, should be named after you.”

Amy picked her book back up, indicating that she considered the matter closed while Nick stared off for a few minutes more taking it in.

“You really think we’re having a girl?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said, sounding slightly exasperated by his lack of belief. “We are.”

Nick gingerly took the book from her and placed his hand on her belly.

“Then I’m sure we’ll find the perfect name for her,” he said looking her in the eyes before planting a kiss on her lips.

Amy blushed despite herself and gave him a quick nod as Nick rolled back over on to his side to resume his sleep.

“What about Donna?”

“Sister,” he said sleepily.

“Damn it.”

**The End**  



End file.
